Midnight Dreams
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: One Shot: A simple romantic office story in SPR.. What do you get when Mai falls asleep in the couch, working after midnight for her boss? Well, she gets Midnight dreams, that Naru is surely will enjoy.. Time after Time.


I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt:

Naru has Mai overworking at his office, until pass midnight. Tea is served, and a slice of a sleeping assistant.. What do we get? A loving little romantic Dreams, that she wakes up to.. At times, romancing in the office after midnight is the right medicine to bring two people closer together. Enjoy..

* * *

One Shot: Midnight Dreams

**Mai Pov**

I lift my gaze up, to see the clock tick rather slowly, is taunting me for some odd reason.. It's the middle of winter, and collage is out.. Then here I am waiting to go home after working hours..

"Mai tea." I heard my boss call out from his office, since his office door is ajar. Shaking my head, I lift myself up from my chair, and headed for the kitchenette.

"Hai!" I shouted out.. Lin has gone home already, lucky man, so I couldn't really ask him if he wasn't tea. Obvious, isn't? Shaking my head, I made it to the kitchenette, and started to work on Naru tea.

Now, leaning against the counter, waiting for the water to boil in the kettle, I lifted my gaze up, to stare at the white ceiling.

'Christmas is around the corner, I wonder if this year, Naru would let me spend it not working at all?' I thought, because last year, I spend it filing lots of papers, that I left around midnight.. Luckily Naru was kind enough to call me a cab, so I can get home safely. I have been working with him almost five years. My feelings for him hasn't changed since I last confessed.. No, they have grown stronger.

"Daydreaming is not good for you." I heard at a distance.. I jumped out of my thoughts, and turned to face Naru, which he leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed. My cheeks tinted.

"I wasn't daydreaming." I defended, turning, to hear the steaming kettle.

"Right." He murmurs, walking next to me, and opens the cabinet, to take two cups, and place it on top of the counter. I lifted a brow, turning to face him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, watching him rinse out the cups, and handed it to me. I pour the hot steamy water into both cups..

"I was wondering why you're taking so long." He murmurs.. I rolled my eyes at him, moving to my right, to take the tea box, from the corner of the counter, and place the packages inside the water.. Waiting to mix.. I cross my arms, and turned my gaze at him.

"I was waiting for the water to boil, if that answers your question." I told him.. Naru nods, imitating me.. I lick my suddenly dry lips.. For a reason, having him this close to me, is making my heart pound furiously.

"So, any new cases?" I spur lamely, trying to break the thick ice that formed around us.. Naru shook his head.

"Where in the holidays, so the cases are slow.." he tells me of matter of fact. I nodded, now rubbing the back of my head.

"Mai, you can go home after you drink your tea." He simply stated, as he turns around and grasps his cup, and left the kitchen.. I breathed out, not noticing that I was holding my breath.. I frowned, taking my own cup, I headed out, and reach the lobby.. Sitting on the sofa, I look at the clock once again behind me. It was midnight, as he said..

'Isn't he going home?' I thought, taking my tea, after I blew on it.. With that last thought, I place the cup down, and leaned against the sofa, and closed my eyes, before I knew it. I drift off to sleep, not realizing how tired I was.

* * *

**Naru pov**

I leave my office, to place the cup back, (twenty minutes later) but in doing so, I spotted a brown haired girl leaned on the sofa.. I arched a brow, but went towards her.. Placing the empty cup next to her half filled one.. I sat on the table, and glance at her sleeping form.. My heart filled up with warmth once again.. As my eyes soften.

"Mai, you can't sleep here." I move my hand, and shook her shoulder. For a reason she moves, squinting her eyes.

"Let me be." She protested in her sleep.. I sigh, now moving to sit next to her.

"Mai, wake up." I whispered… Mai slowly opens her eyes, with a clouded expression.

"Naru?" she asks.. I nodded at her.

"You're a fast sleeper, come." I move to grasp her arm, but she smiles at me very kindly.. Her small hand moves and cups my cheek.

"Your eyes, are so warm." She suddenly stated.. I felt my cheeks flare up, and my heart jump, but I kept my composure.

"Is this a dream?" she suddenly asks.. I blinked, not sure how to answer her..

"Come." I finally decided to get her home.. Mai arched her body, wrapping her arms around me.. My heart now beating harder, and my eyes narrow.

"Mai?"

"You have to be a dream, because Naru doesn't have warm eyes.. You're different from Gene. Gene eyes are more gentle, yours are more profound.. I wish Naru was like this in real life." She mumbles, moving, she closed her eyes, and leaned against my shoulder.. I glance down at her sleeping form.. Breathing evenly.. I gave a small smile,

"You can sleep here for tonight." I whispered, pushing her backwards, she protested, but snuggles into the sofa.. I stood up, and went to get her coat, and place it on top of her.. After I cleaned the cups, I went to my office, and fell asleep on my desk.. Wishing that I could have slept next to Mai.

* * *

**Mai pov**

"Strange.." I thought out loud, as Bou-san and Ayako wave goodbye to me, the next night.. Now, alone one again, Lin came up to me, and handed me some files. I lifted my gaze up with wide eyes.

"More? Come on, I just stack about fifty of them in the back room." I complained. Lin smooth eyes, seem to be peaking today.

"I have somewhere to go. Sorry Mai." He tells me.. I shook my head, looking at the files.

"Is okay, go.." I whispered, Lin nods his head, and headed out to gather his coat.. I sigh, flopping back on my chair, and groaned.

"Another all nighter.. Strange though, I awoke this morning, on the sofa. Naru hasn't even taken me home." I thought out loud.. Rubbing my forehead.. I started to do my job..

Time flew fast, I stretched my arms above my head, and glance at the clock, once again, is midnight.. I sigh, standing up, I headed for the kitchen to get myself some tea and something to eat.. I took notice a slight glow coming out of Naru office, when I walk though..

'Might as well.' I thought.. I move closer and knocked softly. "Naru?" I whispered.. No answer. Grasping the doorknob, I open the door, and I see the source of the glow, his laptop, and Naru sleeping on top of his desk.. His head again, his folded arms. I frowned, moving to his side.. I place down the laptop, and shook his shoulder.

"Naru, is not healthy to be sleeping like this.. Wake up please." I begged. Hating seeing him like this.. He works too much.. He groans, and sleepily open his eyes.. His icy blue eyes landed on mine.. He then stretches out.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" he yawns, rubbing his eye.. At times I forget that he's only a year older than I.

"I came to offer you some tea.. Want some?" he nods, standing up, he moves around me, and headed out.. I follow him, heading for the kitchenette. Another round of tea, he moves to go to his office once again. I frowned, feeling lonely. I sat on the couch, and kept sipping my cup.

'He could at least keep me company..' I thought sadly, running my thumb across the edge of the cup, feeling the hot steam.. Placing it on the table. A loud yawn passes my lips, and closed my eyes.. Once again I fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

**Naru pov**

I came out, to get my coat, to head out, and take Mai home.. I turned my gaze towards the sofa, and once again, she fell asleep.. I move towards her, and again the same patterns aroused from last night.

"Is she going to have that Midnight Dream again?" I thought aloud. Being hopeful.

"Mai, you can't keep sleeping here." I whispered to her. She arched her body, and opens her eyes, once again clouded.. She smiles at me gently.

"My dream Naru. You here again." She smiles deeply.. Once again, my cheeks flares up.. I cleared my throat.

"You shouldn't be seeping here," I simply told her.. She shook her head, turning to face me completely.

"Nuh, uh, I'm at home, you know, this is my dream.. I'm not sure why I'm at the office, but no matter what.. I'm happy you're here." She stated.. Her puffy cheeks flares up, as I kept staring at her, with a deep impression.

"You think this is a dream?" she nods at me, moving closer to me..

"Hai, it is, cause your eyes are so warm." She tells me.. I closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"Let's go." I told her.. I move to pick her up in my arms.. She leans her head against my chest.

"See a dream.. Naru wouldn't do this.. " I wrap my arms around her legs, and glance down at her.

"Why?" her eyes still clouded, her face turns sad.

"Cause he doesn't like me. So I need to dream this." She tells me the truth.. I felt a strong thump on my heart.

"You'll be surprised, if you talk to him. I bet you he doesn't hate you." for a reason, I started to play along with her.. She lifts herself up, and I had to adjust her.. Now face to face, she smiles even more.. Her cheeks turning redder.

"I can't.. He thinks I like Gene, so is hard. " She tells me, my heart broke at her words.. For a reason, irritation started to creep up.. She wraps her arm around my neck. Our eyes lock, and all I could do, is become lost in her brown eyes.

"So you conjure me up?"

"Hai.. I'm not sure why.. Is nice though." She whispers.. I frowned, but sat right back down, her in my arms now. She snuggles more into me, and glance up at me.

"Sleep Mai. I'll watch over you." I gently told her.. Mai smiles, and then my eyes landed on her lips.. I lick my suddenly dry lips.. Mai breath caught in her throat, as I felt her small hand cup my cheek.

"Naru," she whispers, but then closes her eyes, for a reason, I felt a strong pull, closing my eyes, I press my lips, against her soft warm one. Slowly, a gentle kiss it is profound, that if my heart could have gone any faster, it would have left my chest already.. This felt right. She cups my cheeks, and moves her mouth gently deepen the kiss.. It felt right. It felt warm, and above all things, it felt.. It felt….

Breathing hard, as we let go, my eyes are wide, as she blushes madly.

"If I could? May I fall in love with you?" she whispers, closing her eyes, going back to sleep.. I kept holding her, as I held her tight.

"I'm not sure, but if you want, you can." I answered her, closing my eyes, and enjoy her in my arms.

...

I move, anxious, its been a week since Mai has been here after midnight.. Now Mai slept on the sofa, and I awoke her once again.. For a reason, is becoming a bad habit.. She groans, and lift her gaze at me. She smiles at me broadly.

"Naru.. I missed you.." she surprises me, as she jumps into my arms.. I chuckled, rubbing her back…

"Miss me?" I played once again.. She nods with a blush..

"Hai, I did.. Naru well my real Naru, been avoiding me.. I'm not sure why.. I think I did something wrong, or wait, you're him. Why do you think, your real self is avoiding me?" she asks, innocently.. I cross my arms, and shrug..

'Cause, I couldn't think straight after that kiss.' I thought.

"I don't know." I simply lied to her. She frowns, and leans her head on my shoulder, moving her hand, she gathers mine, and intervene our fingers.. I felt my heart racing once again.

"Too bad.. I missed you though." She whispers.. I cleared my throat.

"Oh?"

"It's good to be like this, in my dreams.. If it was real life, it would be so embarrassing.. In a way.. Is romantic, and I know Naru doesn't do romance. Call me a hopeless romantic," She giggles, as I look down at her.. I tighten my hold on her.

"Hmm." Is the only thing that came out of my mouth, since I really didn't know what to say to her.. Mai moves, and snuggles more into me. Silence filled the room, with nothing to say. Since I had nothing to talk about.

Mai lifts her gaze at me, my heart now beating hard, my hands started to tremble.. She moves her hand, and brush my bangs, then moves down to brush against the bridge of my nose, on my cheeks.. I leaned into her touch, as her warm breath brush against my skin, making me shiver.

"What's your favorite pass time?" she suddenly asks.. I was taken aback from her sudden question..

"Not sure." I told her the truth.. I move myself to get into a better comfortable position. She smiles even more.

"Silly me, right you're a dream.. You look too real for me. I have a question."

"What?"

"I want to learn more about Naru, but is scary to ask him.. What should I do?" I run my tongue through my lips.

'Should I tell her?' But suddenly, her soft fingers run down my neck, cause me to shiver.. Her eyes look so glazed right now.

"Please tell me. I want to learn more about him." she suddenly wraps her arms around me, placing her head on my shoulder, as I wrap my arm around her small waist.

"Just ask him.." I told her.

"He would think I'm crazy or something.. Or avoid me." my eyes turn sad, as I move my head, and closed my eyes, inhaling her soft scent. Mix with winter and tea.

"Then ask me.."

"But you're a dream,"

"I know, but is better than nothing." For a reason, I felt Mai go stiff, a little, as I run my hand up her back.. This is a strange emotion.. I felt calm, relaxed. Its been long since I felt like this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mai moves to stare at me.. I cup her cheek, and before I could think about it.. I move and kiss her lips very gently.. She cups both of my cheeks and moves softly to me, running my fingers down her neck, slightly brushing her skin. I felt her shiver under my touch. My being felt alive right now, this kiss is more powerful than our first kiss.. I felt her shiver even more, and a small moan escape her lips, running her fingers behind my head. Doing the same, thing I was doing, I felt myself grow warm and shivered in pleasure from her soft touch.

Letting go, I move back and she blushed, noticing that her lips are swollen and her eyes are heavy.. For a reason, that satisfies me. Without another word, she leans on my shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"I'm defiantly falling in love with you." She whispered, closing our eyes.. My heart jumps at her words, as she drifts to sleep…..

..

The next few days, I have been giving Mai more work, so she can stay. An excuse, she complained that I was over doing it, but no matter what, she kept sleeping on the sofa.. Every night, I would wake her, and we talk a lot.. Kiss and sleep again.. About two weeks later, Christmas eve was even here.. I was already anxious to be at Mai side. She placed me in a hypnotic spell, but now, is worse than ever.

I awoke Mai that night, and her eyes become happy, when her eyes lands on me.. I smiled briefly, as she jumps into my arms.

"Naru." She whispers, this time, as bold as she gets, place her legs on each side of my sides, and sat on top of my lap.. She is blushing, as I felt my own cheeks turn warm as well.. I move my hand, and cup her cheek, and gently soothe it.

"What is it you want to talk about today?" I asked her.. Never before, would I have thought of talking this much, aching to talk to anyone.. She grasps my hand.

"Well, first of all, Happy Christmas eve, and anything, I don't care." She whispered.. I smiled at her gently.

"Same to you." I whispered.. Then I cleared my throat.

"Is my turn to ask questions, since you had so many of them." I suggested.

"Okay, but either way. I don't mind.. This dream keeps getting better and better." She smiles again.

I move closer and touch her lips with my thumb.

"If the real Naru asked you, to be his girlfriend, would you accept?" She nods.

"Hai, but I need to get things clear before anything.. I don't want it to be awkward.."

"Would you accept him, no matter how he is?" she nods again, now a strange new feeling is born in me.. I couldn't place it.

"I learned to accept him a long time now. I don't care how his character is.. While he is kind, and respects anyone and me and as well accepts me.. I'm good.. We'll learn slowly.. Isn't it the basis of being with someone? Accept the good with the bad?" her words are very wise for a girl so young.. I heard that before.. I nodded.

"Okay.." I move forward and kiss her.. She wraps her arms around me, and kisses me back.. Each kiss gets better and better. All I want is to lose myself into her..

She hugs me, as I bury my head in her warm chest..

'For how long? For how long can I play this charade? To be someone I'm not?' My eyes drop, as I kept holding her tighter.

"Is okay," Mai whispered, soothing my back.. I had no idea what she meant, but all I knew, this was a very good feeling, mix with a tiny bit of fear… She'll hate me, for lying to her, but al my words are truth.

* * *

**Mai pov**

I licked my lips, feeling my heart tremble wildly.. He sat next to me, the next day now Christmas.. Naru had me after work, now, that I don't mind now.. This dream, became something special to me..

"Naru," I smiled when I awoke, turning to gaze at his warm blue eyes. He already with his arms open, I launch into his arms, and kiss his cheek tenderly..

"Had a good day?" he asks me.. I leaned my cheek next to his.. Bathing in his warmth, as my heart raced wildly, and butterflies moved into my tummy.

"No, Naru had me working overtime again.." I pouted, crossing my arms as I move back.. He chuckles, taking my hand, I really love the sound of his chuckles, it always stirs something in me. He seems to become a very touchy person. I loved it.. He's a good dream, a blessing.

"Well, work is work." He tells me.. I nodded at him.

"Hai it is, but not to extend either.. He needs to learn to balance everything.. Or not, he'll miss life." I told him, feeling sad for him.. His warm eyes turned cold at the mention. I move to sit straight, and pat my lap.

"Come, lay your head here." I told him, blushing more.. I am gaining confidence to do this little simple couple things..

He seems to hesitate.. I pull his arm, making him flop down..

"Don't be shy, I won't say anything to anyone." I shyly whispered to him. He moves his body and lay on my lap, his head now looking up.. I move my hand and place it on his forehead.

"See, not that bad.. Close your eyes." I whispered to him.. He nods, and close them.. I move and press my lips on his forehead head, and then my cheek..

"You want to talk more?" he surprises me, when he takes my hand, with his big hand and press it on his lips.. Giving me a soft kiss.

"Do you really love me?" he suddenly asks me.. I move, as my heart warms up, and I glance down at him.

"Yes.. I have been in love with you since five years. Each day it gets stronger." His eyes widen, and lock eyes with mine.

"Is this suppose to feel real? I'm but a simple dream, and your telling me this, is not right.. You need to tell him." he suggested… I move back on the sofa, and sigh.

"I wish." I whispered, looking down at him.

"Then tell him."

"He doesn't feel the same as me. Is a one sided love." I told him.. His eyes seem to calculate, and he rose himself up.

"What if, I'm not Naru, but Gene, how would you react.." his question caught me off guard, but then, I move, closing my eyes and brush my nose against his.

"Gene is different.. He's not you. I can't explain it, but I know you are my dream Naru." I whispered to him. Naru stares at me.

"Tell him." he stated.. I shook my head, as my heart raced completely.

"I can't.." I felt tears gather in the corner of my eyes.. He moves up, and closed his eyes to give me a peck on my lips.

"I know you can do it." He encourages.. I let my tears drop, as I wrap my arms around him.

"I wish Naru would be this open to me.. My real Naru. Marry Christmas.." I cried hard, I felt his big hand rub my back..

..

I walked silently down the block four days after my last dream with Naru. Naru has stopped giving me work and gave me two days off, which was a surprise to me. Now hands inside of my coat, I glance at the afternoon sky, breathing out.

"I wonder if Naru is okay? He hasn't spoken to me," I thought aloud.. I felt alone for some odd reason. I have spent time with my friends and with the rest of the team, but for a reason, I felt so alone. I press my hand on my chest, trying to rub off the strange sensation.

"If I told you.. Will you accept me?" Shaking my head, I went up the stairs to the office, which for some odd reason, found myself standing in front of SPR.

Shaking my head, I entered, and I welcome the warmth of the office that brush against my cold skin. Taking off my coat, I placed it on the hanger on my right, and move towards the kitchenette.

"Lin? I'm here." I yelled out, but no respond.. Frowning, I stop in front of Lin office and knocked.

"Lin?" I gently said, opening his office, well, there's no one in there. Frowning, I turned, to head for Naru office..

"Naru, are you here?" I asked, opening his door.. I found Naru not there..

"Ne? Where's everyone, and I know there's no case?" I thought out loud.. Shaking my head, I headed to get tea and drank it on the kitchenette. Upon returning back, I headed towards the sofa, and found Naru sitting in my spot. He has his arms cross, tilted his head forward, and I heard a slight snore.. I bend down, and hesitate to brush his bangs.

"Naru." I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder.. He tilts to his right.. My eyes shot wide.

"Oi," I move to his side, and push him up..

"Naru, wake up." I kept tell him. Nothing, he kept sleeping.. I gave up and I kept staring at his sleeping form. He looks so young.. Peaceful, different from when he's awake.

"Naru." I whispered, aching to wrap my arms around him, like in my dreams.

'Tell him.' I heard his words echo.. I move closer, and brush his hair behind his ear.

"Naru, I love you." I whispered to him, feeling my palms starting to sweat, I licked my dry lips, and kiss his soft warm cheek.

* * *

**Naru pov**

I awoke, feeling my neck stiff and hurtful, other words, killing me that I had to rub it a few times, to get it back to move.

I had a strange dream I think it was a dream. I heard Mai voice, tender and shy.. When I finally awoke, I felt my fingers wrap around someone's else.. I move my head, to see Mai sleeping next to me.. A sudden warmth over washes me.

I move a little, to stare at her.. My eyes soften, as I stare at her gently, tracing her innocent face.. With a guilty pleasure, I move my head, and kiss her lips gently.. She moans, as I separated from her, letting her go of her fingers.. She rubs her eyes, as I moved to the side, and turn on my mask.

"Naru?" she horsed out, turning her gaze towards me..

"Oh your up." She yawns, stretching her arms out..

"I am," I stood up, to head out, but suddenly she surprises me, when she takes a hold of my shirt.. I turned my gaze, as she has her head down, looking down at her lap.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." She whispers.. I return my steps, and sat next to her, feeling my heart hammer once again.

"About?" She rose to her face, with a new red stain face, she shakily takes a hold of my cheeks.

"I keep having dreams.. Very nice and beautiful dreams." She whispers to me, her voice trembles.. My eyes widen.

'Oh, is she..'

"Okay?" I stated.. She lets go of my cheeks, and glance down once again.. I ached to wrap my arms around her, but remained still. Not sure how to react..

"In my dreams, you were in it." She started.. I bit my lower lip, and breath out.

"What about?"

"I.. I wanted to.." but I sigh, noticing how nervous she became.. Moving closer to her, taking a hold of her hand, to give her assurance, and secureness. She has now tears running down her puffy cheeks.. I was taken aback.

"I love you.." she spoke out immediately.. I blinked, not expecting her to say that so bluntly.

"Love me?" I repeated, and she nods.

"Hai, I do.. You told me to tell you.. I.." She hiccups, wiping her cheeks.

"Mai calm down.. I.." She she surprises me again, when she moves closer to me, and pressed her wet lips against mine.. I could have pushed her away, but I didn't.. I closed my eyes, and kissed her back, deeply. Her lips are tempting.. Alluring and warm. His small body tremble undermines.

"Mai," I gasp out her name, leaning my forehead against her, as she smiles gently at me.

"Do you love me?" she suddenly asks.. I paused, but I knew the answer already. My eyes becomes genle, as I cup her cheek, and kiss it. Making her blush even more.

"I do. With all my heart." I whispered to her.. Mai eyes soften, and wraps her arms around me, holding me tight.

"Then can't we stop dreaming about it?"

"Hai, we can, we can stop." I answer her.. She smiles more to me, as I wrap my arms around her, holding her tighter. I look down at her, and I felt all kinds of emotions..

"Yeah, your not a very good actor though... Luckily my midnight Dreams are not that vivid." she giggles a little. My eyes widen.

"So you did knew?" I asked a little surprised, she nods at me, gasping a laughter.

"We are such a weird couple." She laughs.. I nodded at her, kissing her side temple.

"Yes, we are, but please answer me the earlier question." I asked her gently.. She turns to face me, and cups my cheeks, and smiles at me even more.

"I have known since the day, I started my midnight dreams." My eyes widen, but then they soften, as I wrap my arms around her and leaned forward, but barely touching her lips.

"You cunning girl." She laughs, kissing my lips rapidly.

"It made our relationship stronger, and I got you to talk even more, and after all.." She rubs her cheeks against mine, making my heart race, as I laced our fingers together.

"After all," she paused again, as I stare at her brown eyes very deeply.. Feeling at ease.. She laughs deeply, and kisses my lips gently.

"After all, you are, my dear loving husband, that I dream of, every single day."


End file.
